<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Weird as It Gets |Dipper Pines x Reader| by dorkinsas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934216">As Weird as It Gets |Dipper Pines x Reader|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkinsas/pseuds/dorkinsas'>dorkinsas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fantasy Violence, Foster Care, Language, Underage Drinking, foster reader, graphic images</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkinsas/pseuds/dorkinsas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Y/N] knows weird. She's seen it all. So it was no surprise with what awaited her in Gravity Falls, Oregon after her eighteenth birthday. Let the weirdness commenced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Tennyson/Julie Yamamoto, Bill Cipher &amp; Reader, Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Reader, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Weird as It Gets |Dipper Pines x Reader|</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My last foster home and my last day in the foster home. Tomorrow, I would turn eighteen and I can officially leave. Leave to find new things. Leave to find new anomalies.</p><p>"[Y/N], happy birthday!" Star Butterfly exclaimed jumping onto my bed.</p><p>"Ugh! Star, what are you doing?" I turned to the blonde princess rubbing my eyes.</p><p>She was currently bowing before me like me suddenly being eighteen made me royalty. It would have to be Marco again. "Marco Ubaldo Diaz!" I shouted hopping out of bed, throwing my hoodie over my pajamas, and completely ignoring Star. "What have you been telling our precious, innocent, defenseless Star?" </p><p>I marched out of my room. I knew he heard me. I was loud on purpose. I heard his door open and I turned to him.</p><p>"Precious? Innocent? Defenseless? [Y/N], you might not have realized this, but Star is a warrior and magical princess from another dimension. She's not precious, innocent, and she is no damn near defenselessness!" Marco said.</p><p>I had been living with the Diaz's for the majority of my senior year of high school. Marco and Star were both freshmen and I looked after the both of them whenever I could. This place, Echo Creek, was the tamest of every place I've been to. "Oh, I see [Y/N] and everyone is awake." Angie Diaz said (Star had left my room). "You want breakfast dinner, dear? And then present opening!"</p><p>"That sounds wonderful." I ran down the stairs. "I'll help you make it."</p><p>"No. No. No." Angie waved her finger at me as I started to walk towards the kitchen.</p><p>"But I helped make Marco's birthday breakfast!" I complained.</p><p>"Because that was Marco's birthday breakfast. Why don't you go watch TV or text your friends while you wait?" Angie said.</p><p>She walked away to the kitchen. The two youngsters ran after me as I walked towards the couch in the living room. Star even made my laptop appear in front of me. Might as well as look for somewhere to stay. After about an hour, Marco looked over my shoulder. "Found anywhere yet?"</p><p>"No such luck. Nothing in my price range." I explained.</p><p>"Where's that place?" Marco pointed to something.</p><p>The Mystery Shack? "It says Gravity Falls, Oregon." I shrugged. I read the description. In a town full of unknown and supernaturals, the Mystery Shack is the perfect place for it. </p><p>"What's the rent?" Marco says.</p><p>"It says work as an employee and my paycheck would pay my rent." I explained.</p><p>"Sounds perfect." Star exclaimed jumping over to sit on the arm of the chair.</p><p>"But what about food?" Marco asked.</p><p>"Says it'll pay for food, leisure activities, and other necessities for my room." I read off.</p><p>I think I've made my choice.</p><p>"Breakfast is ready." Angie's voice rang through the air. </p><p>The three of us walked to the kitchen to be met with the smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage. The Diaz seemed to really like doing the birthday giz. I should know. I’ve been apart of four so far. </p><p>“Pick whatever you like kids. I didn’t know what [Y/N] wanted for one of her last meals with us, so I went with everything I knew she liked.” Angie explained. 	</p><p>Marco went for a pancake, but his mom slapped his hand away. Right. The birthday girl gets first dibs. I got my breakfast and walked back out to my computer. I sent the person an email. Looks like the property is under the name of Stanford Pines. Wait. Why does that name sound so familiar to me? I shook my head. I’ll figure that out later. Before I knew it, it was time for gifts and presents. </p><p>“[Y/N]! Open mine first!” Star handed her gift to me. </p><p>It was a purple wrapped box with blue, pink, and green polka dots on the paper. I tore through it to see a box. I got through that to see scissors. Dimensional scissors.  “Star?” </p><p>“I figured you would want to come visit us, and this is the quickest way to do it!” Star smiled at me. </p><p>I could visit Amity Park, Bellwood, Slugterra, Arcadia, etc. any time I wanted now. But first I needed to finish the day and get to Gravity Falls. I can get there with this. That just saved me a very long ass journey. </p><p>“Oh, [Y/N]. This is yours.” Marco handed me one of the pugs. </p><p>“You’re giving me Violet?” I asked. </p><p>Violet was the pug that loved Marco, but he didn’t love her. He only cared about Barco and Marco Jr. The others Star and I took care of, and I grew attached to one of them. That was Violet, but it was also Star’s favorite. Violet licked my cheek and looked at me. I looked away feeling the laser get my hair. Remind me again why we have laser pugs? That isn’t even the weirdest thing I’ve seen. </p><p>But it was also nowhere near the most normal thing I’ve ever seen.  “Of course. I know how much you love her, so she’s yours.” Marco said. </p><p>Star looked like she was going to burst into tears. I almost felt bad that Marco was giving the pug to me. But she reverted to her natural optimistic, perky self. </p><p>“Now, there is more presents.” Angie said and I resumed the present opening. </p><p>The next half hour was spent unwrapping presents. Then, the next hour was getting my things into my suitcase. Star shrunk my things with her wand before placing the small suitcases and other items into my “Star” trunk as Star and Marco call it. Finally, it was time to go. It was time to see me off. It was time for me to leave the Diazs and head to my next destination. </p><p>I checked my email to see he had replied back to me. How far away was I? I should be there by sunset.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>